Weaknesses, a Shadaze fanfiction
by Klakasharkie
Summary: When worlds collide once more. NO LONGER UNDER HIATUS! :D
1. Transcendenation

**As I promised, here's the reboot~!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
_Calm, quiet, soothed. Calm. Relaxation. Everything is sa-_  
"Princess! Blaaaze!"  
_Oh, come on._  
Blaze cracked one ochre eye open, clearly annoyed at the interruption to her meditation. Gardon rushed into the Emerald chamber, out of breath from having ran the entire way. She could barely make out the koala's features, worn from the stress of being advisor to Her Majesty. She didn't like being responsible for Gardon's accelerated aging, but Gardon loved his job, and wouldn't budge when she told him to take a break other than the one week a year that he goes on vacation to the Sol Geyser, which was said to possess youth-enhancing properties. Still, Gardon returned home from his week with the same creases and lines that he had left with, even though he insists that he feels invigorated every time he goes. Many a time he has offered Blaze a trip there, but she has refused every year. Her duty was with the Emeralds, after all.

Besides, she was sixteen. Did she look older already?  
The cat stole a glance down at herself, swallowing. It was true, she looked around eighteen, with wide hips and a narrow waist. She had a sort of natural beauty, and was absolutely stunning. Her lashes were thick and long, and she had beautiful lips and a narrow face. Her fur was vivid lilac, swooped up into twin crests with a long ponytail on top of her head, which gave her a tall, regal stature. She balanced on heels expertly, adding to her height. Without these assets, however, she was somewhat short, and only reached around the average height of a male hedgehog with them.

"Is something wrong, Gardon?" She asked, tensing up for a fight. Her hunch was found correct when Gardon replied with, "Nega! Attacking the southern walls!" As soon as the sentence was finished, Blaze was out the door with her Sol Emeralds balanced in her arms carefully.

"Ah, Princess Blaze...! How nice of you to grace me with your radiant presence!" Nega shouted as soon as she got to the walls. Blaze growled, not one for formalities, and threw her emeralds up in the air. She engulfed herself in a swirling vortex of whitehot flames, letting out an enraged cry as she shifted into her Burning Forme. Emerging from the tornado, anyone could easily see the differences her heightened power bestowed upon her.

Blaze took on a new forme as Burning Blaze. Her gorgeous lavender fur turned a soft, plush pink and her ponytails lengthened. Her purple cape with pink trimmings turned a bloodred with a royal gold color. Heat rolled off of her, and it could easily be mistaken for pure power.

Princess Blaze of Sol got a good look at the mechanism Nega would try to defeat her with for the 500th time. It appeared to be a giant scorpion, with an intimidatingly yet oddly cartoonish stinger. It almost reminded her of the style of Nega's counterpart from Mobius. It was... Un-Negalike. There was always a higher amount of danger in Nega's inventions... What was it?

Blaze let out a shriek of surprise and darted out of the way when she got her answer. Lightning. Lightning emitted from the stinger. She let out a battle cry and charged, hurling fireball after fireball in a barrage of flaming fury. They only managed to deflect off of the scorpion's thick armor. Nega said nothing. No taunt, no gloat... Nothing but silence in his focus. It would frighten anyone... But Blaze. Blaze wasn't afraid of anything but heights, as far as she knew.

This back and forth combat continued for quite a while, until Blaze began to run out of steam... She flickered in and out of her Burning state, and was showing obvious signs of exhaustion. Just as Nega began to think he won, however, she readied her Sol Emeralds.

"That's it! Time to finish this! Sol Contr-" Blaze was cut off by a strike of lightning from the robot. She screamed in pain and passed out almost immediately, but it was too late. The vortex she was going to teleport through had opened. Heightened by the power of lightning, the vortex sucked Blaze in, transporting her to an unknown destination.

**-**  
**And so the reboot begins...**


	2. Strike

_That stupid Faker_... All that Shadow could think of was curses for the blue hedgehog. What kind of fool did he take Shadow for? Inviting him to a party... Did he expect them to ever be friends?! Of course they weren't! Shadow didn't make friends. Especially not with Faker.

Shadow inhaled the forest scent heavily, trying to relax as he ran. He broke twigs and stepped on fallen leaves as he continued through the underbrush, breathing heavily as he cooled down. Running had always made him relax eventually, and he hoped today would be the same. The forest was always empty, other than the occasional wild animal or other runner. Most were too afraid. Few braved the woods, renowned for its occasional disappearance. Shadow was one of the brave souls, Sonic another. Such was why Shadow prayed to any deity willing to receive his plea that Sonic hadn't come looking for him.

Still, Shadow couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in this forest. He huffed, figuring it was some dumb animal. Like Sonic. He ran faster, growling at the thought.

That is, until he saw something glowing.

Stopping his run quickly, he skidded to a harsh halt. He rose an eyebrow, turning around to walk through the forest. Moss covered trees loomed around him, their ivy vines like tendrils wrapped around their thick trunks. Sunlight peeked through gaps between wide, deciduous leaves. The thick underbrush crackled under his thick shoes, and Shadow sighed. The forest was beautiful, of course, but its beauty was temporary. Only in the summer did most of the gorgeous leaves last, only to change color and fall in autumn. Still, in the height of June, the forest was shady and cool.

He finally found the source of the glow: A large, rectangular cyan gem. Curious, he picked up the object, raising an eyebrow. It felt natural in his palm, like how Chaos Emeralds felt. It began to glow brighter, until he had to squint to make out the shape of the gem. His eyes widened as the jewel opened a vortex beneath his feet. He only was able to let out a gasp when he was sucked in.

Falling. He was falling through the portal, just like a Chaos Control. What would be on the other side? Where would the gem take him? And why the hell did it activate without his command? The space around him fluctuated, the colors of his surroundings changed regularly from blue, to green, to purple. It soothed him. He sighed, trying to calm down. The emerald was still securely in his palm; he could always transport back to his apartment. Shadow bit his lip, spotting the exit of the portal, which glowed brighter than the rest of the tunnel.

He emerged into a warm clearing. He could not recognize the forest he was in, but he could hear a city in the distance. He must be close to civilization. Shadow stood, gathering his bearings, and looked around. The clearing was empty, tall grass swaying in the soft breeze, which caressed his cheek gently. He let out a noise of contentment and took a step forward. Maybe he could figure out where this was... Maybe he could have a retreat here. Anywhere the Faker couldn't find was a paradise to him. Suddenly, a tiny mewl filled his ears. He twitched. A foe?

His fists clenched, he walked towards the source of the noise. The small noise had sparked his curiosity, as much as he hated the trait. Curiosity was dangerous. It led to weakness. And Shadow had a massive curiosity, even though he loathed it with all of his soul. The tall grass tickled his legs, and he sighed, pleased by the relaxing air. His feet took him to the form os a regal-looking cat. He couldn't help but admire her. She was gorgeous, but not ridiculously so like Rouge and her make up. It was clear that the meow was one of pain. Shadow's eyes widened as he took in the huge burn on her chest. What was it from? The cat's face scrunched up in pain, and her eyes fluttered open. A flash of recognition glazed her eyes, even though Shadow has never seen her lips parted, and Shadow wondered what she was going to say.

She screamed instead.


End file.
